1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor and, more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling a monitor and its method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a telematics terminal is mounted in a car (mobile vehicle) and connected with a wireless communication network, provides a call function, map information, a multimedia function and a GPS (Global Positioning System) navigation function, and includes an audio/video system.
The telematics terminal will now be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 shows a general telematics terminal 100 mounted in a car, and FIG. 2 is a schematic block diagram showing a telematics system in accordance with a related art.
As shown in FIG. 2, the related art telematics system includes an information providing center 300 for providing telematics service information such as a call function, map information, traffic information and multimedia information, and a telematics terminal 100 for receiving the telematics service information through a wireless communication network 200 and providing the received telematics service information to users.
In the related art, a monitor of the telematics terminal is installed at its front surface. For example, the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) monitor of 8 inches or wider of the telematics terminal is installed at the front surface of the telematics terminal located inside the vehicle, it is exposed so that when the vehicle is running, the monitor can be damaged. In addition, since someone else may watch the monitor from outside of the vehicle, it can be stolen.